


A Difference in Ages

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: What happens when a teenager thinks his dad's boss is the sexiest thing he's ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2004.

It was a miserably hot day, reaching new records for heat and humidity, something that had happened frequently lately, and as Jordan mingled with the employees at the company picnic, he wished he was at home, in his pool, with a cold beer waiting for him inside the air-conditioned comfort of his house. Instead he smiled at the group he’d just approached, a polite friendliness in his blue eyes until he spotted what he assumed was one of the man’s sons.

He instantly shuttered his expression, hoping no one had noticed his instant arousal when he first saw the gorgeous teenager.

"Hi, Marshall, enjoying the day? It’s great to see you again, Cheryl. These must be your sons?" he said with what he hoped was polite interest.

"Hello, Jordan. Yes, these are our boys." Marshall Waters half turned, motioning the trio forward as Cheryl flanked their sons from the other side. "Boys, this is Mr. Mitchell, one of the vice presidents. Jordan, meet Charlie, Jeff and Jon."

Up until then, Jon had been totally bored at the corporate picnic, wishing he was anywhere else but there and only finding solace in the fact that his parents hadn’t noticed he’d shoved his CD player in the big pockets of his shorts—yet. That boredom changed, however, when his dad introduced him to one of his bosses, who just happened to be one of the most gorgeous men Jon’d ever seen in his life.

Waiting until the squirt and the pest shook hands, Jon stepped forward to do the same, forcing himself to look squarely into the older man’s eyes as their palms met. The split second flare of heat in the VP’s blue eyes hit Jon square in the gut, and he thanked God his shorts were loose because he was instantly hard as a rock.

Fuck, this was embarrassing! Having no clue what Mr. Mitchell had just said, Jon nodded and made what he hoped was an appropriate comment. "Yeah, it’s good." After all, he thought he’d heard something about enjoying the picnic.

Jordan knew he had to get out of there. His jeans felt about three sizes too tight, and he’d realized that Jon was as attracted to him as he was to the teen. It would not go over well if he jumped one of his subordinates’ sons right there at the picnic between the hotdogs and potato salad. He made some inconsequential comment, chatted easily for a few moments, then excused himself to drift away from the family group.

He headed for the location’s admin building, planning to lock himself in a stall in the men’s room till he got control of himself again, but he couldn’t resist a last glance back over his shoulder at the young man who had him so horny. His cock jumped when he met brown eyes watching him, and he bit back a groan. This was nuts!

A shiver ripped through Jon’s body when he saw Mr. Mitchell—fuck that—Jordan, looking back at him, and he threw caution to the wind. Excusing himself from his family on the excuse of needing the washroom, he headed after the older man, catching up to him just outside the building’s door.

"Dad said the washroom was in here somewhere. Mind showing me the way?" he asked, all innocence—until he smiled and boldly gave the older man a once over with his eyes, determined not to reveal the bit of nervousness that stalked him at trying this _here_.

Jordan nearly groaned aloud. He was doomed, that was all there was to it. He might have been able to keep his distance if the kid had played by the rules and stayed with his family, but Jon was making it clear that he was interested too. Fuck it. The kid was too gorgeous to ignore, and he was right here. Just one thing first...

"How old are you?" he rasped out, opening the door and motioning Jon inside, then leading the way to the smaller of the two washrooms, knowing that most people didn’t know that there were additional facilities at the back of the building behind the employees’ lunchroom.

"Eighteen... almost." Jon answered, giving a small shrug. "Does it matter?" His hands itched to stroke Jordan’s skin, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from giving in to temptation when they were in the hallway where anyone could come along.

He couldn’t believe this was happening, but it was fan-fucking-tastic. Man, he’d have some stories for his friends come Monday!

"Just making sure you’re not jailbait, kid," Jordan replied, making his intentions clear. "You look younger from some angles." He pushed through the door, waiting till Jon followed him inside, then turned and pressed the teenager against the wall, crowding close, his mouth only a breath away from Jon’s.

"Last chance to say no," he breathed, one leg moving between Jon’s and pressing upward against the young man’s erection.

"Wanna see my license?" Jon gasped, hips moving reflexively against the pressure between them and his hands closing on the older man’s arms. "And you think I’m gonna say no now?" Giving a hoarse chuckle, Jon lunged up and did just what he’d been wanting to ever since laying eyes on the handsome executive—he kissed him.

Combustion. That was all Jordan could think as their mouths met and he tasted the teen he’d wanted for what seemed like forever... since he’d met him approximately ten minutes earlier. Christ, it had only been minutes, and he was already obsessed with this young man.

His tongue tangled with Jon’s then pushed forward into his mouth, tracing the hard ridges of his teeth and moving on to explore every hot, wet inch. Realizing this wasn’t going to be enough, he pulled away with a groan and started to edge them toward the handicapped stall at the end, never taking his hands off Jon’s body.

"Yeah, oh yeah... Good..." In the brief seconds their lips parted for breaths or to adjust positions, Jon muttered the words. He was aware that they were moving, but he didn’t care; he was more concerned with getting his hands under Jordan’s shirt to explore the wiry soft pelt of hair he discovered and the flesh beneath it.

They managed to get through the door to the stall and slam it behind them, and Jon sagged back against the wall. His shirt was rucked up in the back, and he yelped at the cold tile on his hot skin, then Jordan’s hands were on him, and his tongue was in Jon’s mouth again, and he didn’t care what else was going on.

Jordan knew that it was insane, but he wanted to fuck this kid. Thank God this place had a condom machine out by the door, like most restrooms nowadays. He’d just have to drag himself away long enough to get one. Or more. Meanwhile, one hand slid down inside the back of Jon’s shorts, cupping one taut buttock while a finger pressed gently against his opening, trying to gauge whether he’d ever done this before or not.

"Jon," he murmured as he nibbled on a spot below the young man’s ear, trying to remember not to mark him, "have you ever done this before?"

Jon whimpered deep in his throat and pushed back into Jordan’s hand, his own hands dancing over the older man’s body in a mad scramble as he tried to touch him everywhere. "Fool around? Sure," he rasped, managing to undo Jordan’s leather belt and going to work on the button and zipper of his jeans.

"Sex, baby, have you ever been fucked?" Jordan asked bluntly. He needed to know so he could gauge how to handle the young man; this should be pleasurable for both of them. His finger popped past the tight muscle, and he bit his lip as he imagined that tightness around his cock. If Jon had ever actually been penetrated before, Jordan didn’t think he’d done it often.

It was going to kill him to move away long enough to go get a couple of condoms, but he was going to have to do it soon before they did anything stupid.

The sudden, tiny, burning stretching caused Jon to bit his lower lip. Letting go finally, he looked up at Jordan, panting softly, their almost equal height making it easy to meet the older man’s eyes. "If I say no, you going to stop?" he asked, realizing just how badly he wanted this man, this moment.

"Only if you ask me to," Jordan admitted. "I want you, Jon, badly. But I don’t want to hurt you, so I need to know if I need to prep you more, baby." He leaned his forehead against the other man’s. "And I have to go get a rubber from the machine by the door. So you’re going to have to let go." Despite his words, his own hands maintained their grip.

"Once—sorta—I think." Jon giggled suddenly, sounding every bit his age. "I was drunk and so was he and—oh, who gives a shit. I want you, Jordan. Fuck me here, up against the wall. I want to feel you in me the rest of the day."

Kissing the older man a final time, Jon drew back, extricating himself from Jordan’s arms, wincing a tiny bit when the executive’s finger pulled out of his body. "Hope you have some change for that thing."

"I was a Boy Scout; I’m always prepared," Jordan teased, letting himself out of the stall and heading over to the wall-mounted machine. _This is incredibly tacky, Mitchell; you know that. The kid’s less than half your age and deserves better than a quickie in a men’s room._ Even as he argued with himself, Jordan fed coins into the machine until he had three condoms. He eyed the packets, shaking his head, then headed straight back to the stall where he’d left Jon. Fortunately the rubbers were lubricated, but he was going to have to be careful with the young man.

"If you were in the States, they’d have kicked you out of the troop." Saying that, Jon peered around the stall doorway, ogling the older man’s ass as he fed the money into the machine and got the rubbers. Jesus, they really were gonna do it. This was like something out of a wet dream, and right now Jon hoped he never woke up.

"All set," Jordan said, holding up the packets and grinning hungrily, much like a wolf faced with a tender young lamb.

Pulling off his baggy over-shirt, Jon skinned out of his shorts, setting them both on the lid of the toilet’s tank. Feeling a little foolish in just his t-shirt and briefs, he looked up, his eyes widening at the predatory expression on Jordan’s face.

"Dunno, you still look way overdressed to me," the teen murmured, stepping forward and sliding a hand inside Jordan’s unzipped jeans to cup the older man’s heavy length. Fuck, he felt huge! "All for me, eh?" Jon asked, kneading the hot flesh beneath his fingers as he nuzzled Jordan’s neck, getting a whiff of expensive cologne underneath the purely primal smell of man.

"You made it, you deal with it," Jordan chuckled, pressing into Jon’s hand. His own hands were busy sliding under the cotton briefs to cup the teenager’s ass, having first set the condoms on top of the toilet paper holder where they would be easily accessible. He kneaded the firm mounds, one leg again between Jon’s to rub against his erection. Soon, he wanted more, and he pushed the soft fabric down, leaving Jon in only his t-shirt, which was soon removed as well.

Pausing only to pick up the undergarments and place them on top of Jon’s other clothes so they wouldn’t be visible if anyone came in, Jordan immediately pulled him tightly against himself again, his denim-clad thigh again rubbing against Jon’s sensitive cock, this time without the additional barrier.

One hand rose so that a finger could stroke Jon’s lips lightly. "Suck my fingers, baby," Jordan rasped. "Get them nice and wet and slick." The fingers of his other hand were teasing at Jon’s opening, giving him a good idea of what Jordan planned next.

Nodding, Jon let his lips fall open, his tongue flicking out to slide over Jordan’s fingertips before drawing them further into his mouth. Blowjobs were something he was a little more familiar with, and he was going to try to give Jordan’s fingers the best one he could.

The salty flavor of the other man’s fingers exploded over his tongue, and Jon groaned, sucking harder on Jordan’s flesh, laving the long digits and leaving them wet and slick. Without him realizing it, his legs spread and his stance widened, feeling Jordan’s finger slip farther into him. His own hands were busy stroking Jordan’s flesh and tugging his jeans further open and down over his hips, followed by his briefs, leaving them bunched at his knees.

"Want you to fuck me," Jon moaned, letting the older man’s fingers slip from his lips, leaving a trail of moisture on his lower lip. "Hard." Never letting his eyes leave Jordan’s, Jon took a half step back, then turned around, watching the older man from over his shoulder. "Now."

Groaning, Jordan fought the urge simply to slam into the young man, knowing that no matter how much they both wanted it, it would hurt Jon. Instead, a saliva-slicked finger pushed inside him, rubbing and stroking, quickly followed by a second as Jordan tried to prepare Jon before both of them lost patience. He managed to work a third finger into him, this time causing a faint gasp of pain, and he slowly worked them, stretching Jon.

As soon as he thought Jon was ready, he removed his fingers and positioned himself at the loosened opening, pushing inside a couple of inches, then stilling, his chest heaving as he gasped. "You okay?" he asked worriedly, one hand moving around Jon to cup his half-hard cock, which was slowly filling again.

"Hurts," Jon gasped, biting his lower lip to keep from saying more, but when Jordan started to pull back, he grabbed hold the older man’s hip, halting him. "Don’t... just give me a second."

Breathing hard, he rested his forehead against the tiled wall, slowly relaxing as the pain faded and becoming aware of the light pressure of Jordan’s hand on his cock. "Better. Feels better now. Feels..." Jordan pressed forward a bit more, and this time Jon arched back into the motion, unable to stifle a gasp when he felt the brush of the older man’s balls against his ass. "Good."

At first worried and wondering if he should stop, Jordan was reassured by Jon’s subsequent comments and more so by his movements once the initial pain of entry was past. Once Jon began to move with him, he smiled and began to push in and out, nibbling on the cords at the side of his neck as he did.

"That’s it, baby," he praised. "Slow and easy." He smiled wickedly as he shifted his angle a fraction on each stroke until Jon’s reaction told him that he’d found his prostate. "Like that, Jon?" He did it again while his hand stroked Jon’s again rigid cock.

The wild electricity racing through him was like nothing Jon had ever felt before, and he whimpered, tasting a bit of blood in his mouth when he bit through the flesh of his lip trying to keep quiet. Bucking backward to get a repeat of the feeling, Jon managed to turn his head, searching blindly for Jordan’s mouth and moaning when he found it.

His one hand stayed anchored on the older man’s hip while the other braced him against the wall, helping him push back against Jordan’s thrusts, feeling his body draw up closer and closer with each stroke.

Jordan couldn’t believe it. This kid was a virgin or the next thing to it, and he had him so out of control that Jordan knew he was going to come very soon. He had to make sure that Jon came first though, wanted to make him come while getting fucked, and the way Jon was squirming and the sounds he was making told Jordan that he could.

"Come on, baby," he rasped, his hips and hand speeding up, his teeth nipping at the nape of Jon’s neck and shoulders before his mouth covered Jon’s again. His balls were tightening, his legs were shaking, he was going to... "Come! I’m coming," he groaned, thrusting forward one last time as deep as he could go while his hand pumped Jon’s cock to make him climax as well.

"Jesus," Jon whimpered, leaning heavily against the wall, his knees going weak as the truth of what they’d just done hit him. Fuck, he’d just gone at it with his dad’s boss in the bathroom with half the company outside! Giggling a little, Jon looked back over his shoulder, a small shudder going through him at the look on Jordan’s face. Seeing the pleased smile curving the older man’s lips, nothing else mattered in the least.

"That was - " he started before freezing when the door to the bathroom creaked open and someone came in.

"Jon? You in here? Mom and Dad are having a shit fit looking for you."

Thank God, it was just Jeff. "Yeah, I’ll be out in a few. I’m just finishing up in here." Jon hoped his voice sounded steadier then it did to him and that the room didn’t smell of sex like it seemed to.

"’Kay, but hurry up or Dad’ll come after you."

The door shut again, and Jon sagged back against the wall in relief. "Man, that was close."

Jordan slumped against Jon, still buried inside him, and moaned. What the hell had he done? Jon was a kid and the son of one of his subordinates, and he’d just _fucked_ him in a men’s room at a company picnic! He pulled out carefully, dropping and flushing the rubber before he faced Jon.

He started to apologize, to say that this had been a mistake, but seeing the nervous expression on Jon’s face, he couldn’t. He wanted more, God help him. "I’d like to see you again," he said finally, leaving it up to Jon.

"That’s okay, I understand, you - " The way Jordan’s expression had changed had Jon dreading what the older man was going to say. He actually started answering the supposed brush off before Jordan’s actual words registered, and then all Jon could do was to stare at the other man for a moment.

"Really? No shitting?" he asked, his dark eyes widening in shock and happiness. Jon managed to turn around at that, wincing a bit when he moved too quickly, pulling his stretched out muscles. "I \- yeah, I’d like that. I have to work tomorrow all day, but maybe during the week? You tell me what works."

God, he sounded pathetic, but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered right now was getting to see Jordan again so that they could do more of this.

Jordan had to laugh, drawing Jon back into his arms to kiss him. "Nothing about this works. Your father is going to kill both of us when he finally finds out. But I want to see you again." He stroked Jon’s back, then forced himself to step back and right his clothing. "Better get your clothes on before another brother or, God forbid, your father comes in here looking for you."

He pulled a business card out of his wallet and wrote something on the back. "That has my home address and my home and cell phone numbers. Call me when you’re free one evening, and I can pick you up somewhere or you can come out to my place." He watched Jon start to dress wistfully.

The thought of what his dad would do to him—and, more importantly, to Jordan—if he found out, sobered Jon like nothing else had, and he nodded, grabbing his clothes and stepping into them, moving carefully as he was definitely tender from this.

Taking the card, Jon studied it, then stuck it in his pocket, making sure that it was secure before looking up at Jordan again. "I know something about this that does work," he sighed, stepping closer and nuzzling the older man’s neck, "you and me. What about Wednesday? I get out early from work, then I have a lesson, but after that I’m free. Mom and Dad are used to me being in late that night, usually hang out at the conservatory after class. They won’t know any different."

Jordan nodded, waiting till Jon was dressed to kiss him again. "Sorry, baby, I know this isn’t exactly how a first romance is supposed to work," he sighed. "But I think we can make up for it when we’re together."

He checked Jon over to make sure everything looked normal, then nodded toward the door. "Go on. I’ll come out in a few minutes. If I don’t get to talk to you again today, just remember to call me. I’ll be expecting you on Wednesday." He smiled wryly.

He wanted more then anything to reach out and touch Jordan one more time, but Jon knew he had to get out of there. "Like I’d forget that. Maybe by then I’ll be walking normal again." Grinning, he reached behind him to undo the lock on the stall door. Pulling it open, he slipped through, then looked back in. "Thanks, for everything. Talk to you Wednesday."

Not waiting for Jordan to reply, Jon hurried out of the washroom and the building, waving to his parents when he spotted them, assuring his mother that he was all right.

~*~*~ 

Swinging his legs, his backpack balanced on his lap, Jon waited outside the RCM. He’d spoken to Jordan earlier in the day, on his break, and just the sound of the man’s voice had been enough to make him hard. He glanced at his watch, grumbling when he saw that only five minutes had passed since he looked last. Jordan was supposed to be here at six, and it was almost that time. Soon, soon. God, it had better be soon, or he was going to explode!

Jordan had never left his office so fast in his life. He’d practically chased his assistant out the door so he would be out of the office on time to go pick Jon up. He’d wished for a hole to swallow him when he’d run into Marshall Waters on his way out, but he’d managed to smile and offer a polite greeting.

And now here he was, about to meet the man’s seventeen-year-old son so he could take him home and fuck him. He groaned, but his misgivings faded when he spotted Jon. He pulled in nearby, smiling at the young man, instantly hard as stone at the sight of him.

Beaming, Jon hopped off the steps and trotted over to the sleek black Mustang convertible. Leaning on the doorframe, Jon looked the car over, as well as the man driving it. God, Jordan looked good enough to eat!

"Nice ride. Wanna offer me some candy to get in?" he teased, tossing his backpack in the back seat, pulling the door open and sliding into the seat next to the older man. Leaning over, he brushed a kiss along Jordan’s jaw, squeezing his knee at the same time. The feel of the five o’clock shadow rasping against his lips made Jon shiver, and when he met Jordan’s eyes, his own were dark and dilated.

"I have fucked up so many things today thinking about you, you wouldn’t believe it." Jon flushed slightly admitting this, but it was the truth. Work had been hell, and he’d messed up so many times during practice that his instructor threatened to slam the piano lid down on his fingers to keep him from maiming the art any more.

"Considering how little attention I paid to my work today, yes, I would believe it," Jordan sighed, glancing over at him. Once they were away from the conservatory and less likely to be spotted by anyone who knew either of them, he pulled over, unfastened both their seatbelts, and pulled Jon into his arms to kiss him hungrily. Minutes later, both of them panting, he finally drew back, one thumb running along Jon’s kiss-bruised and moist lips.

"Much better," he said with satisfaction. "I’ve been wanting to do that since Sunday." He wanted to pull Jon closer, but he settled for a hot glance as he shifted back into gear and headed for home as quickly as he could go through the city traffic.

"How late can you stay?" he asked hopefully.

"I just need to be home by midnight. Later on I’ll call the folks and tell them I’m going out to eat with some of the guys; they won’t mind." As he spoke, Jon licked his lips, searching for more of Jordan’s flavor as he squirmed in the leather seat. That kiss had him hard and aching, and he wanted to crawl over and indulge in more of them. He would have except for the little fact that getting in an accident would really put a crimp in their plans.

Glancing around, trying to figure out where they were going, Jon let his left hand rest on Jordan’s thigh, running his fingers over the fine linen of his pants, taking in the differences in the older man’s appearance from Saturday. The suit made Jordan look older, a lot older, and Jon had to wonder just how old his new lover was. Not that it mattered, he was just curious. "So, where do you live?" he asked, needing to say something before the other question popped out.

Knowing that Jon had to have seen his hand-written address on his card when he’d gotten his phone number, Jordan wondered what he really wanted to ask. "Out in Oakville," he replied, not pushing it. "We’ll have to give ourselves enough time to get you back home," he added, wishing they didn’t have to sneak around. He’d love to fall asleep with Jon and wake him in the best way.

"Maybe one weekend you could stay over?" he suggested hopefully, a little surprised at himself and how much he wanted to spend time with Jon. He wanted to get know him, not just fuck him. God, he had it bad.

"Uh, yeah, sure." To say that Jon was flabbergasted by that question was an understatement. He’d never met another gay guy interested in more then a quickie wherever they could go (not that he’d met that many he was interested in to begin with—getting it on with another ‘music queer’ just wasn’t what he was looking for). Maybe he should have guessed that Jordan was different on Sunday, but that... "I can have a friend cover for me. May take a while to get the whole weekend off work though; low barista on the totem pole gets the shit hours that way."

He grinned a little, his hand continuing to rub small circles on Jordan’s thigh. "I’ll figure out a way to do it though. A whole weekend with you works for me!"

The drive had never seemed so long, but finally Jordan was driving down his street, nearly home. He allowed himself the luxury of touching Jon now, one hand landing on a bare knee, then sliding up beneath the conveniently baggy leg of his shorts to cup his groin. "For me?" he purred, repeating Jon’s words of their last meeting back to him. "Just what I always wanted.

"And when we have a whole weekend to ourselves, I’ll show you everything we can do with it," he added with a mock leer, his hand moving to the gearshift as he pulled into the driveway. "But we’ll cover a lot of ground tonight," he promised, stepping out of the car as soon as he pulled into the garage, before he could be tempted to take Jon right there.

Jon gave a strangled laugh but was barely able to climb out of the car to follow after Jordan because all the blood in his body had pooled in his groin, leaving him lightheaded. Scooting around the warm hood, he plastered himself up against the older man’s side, long fingers working at the buttons of Jordan’s monogrammed shirt, wanting to feel the warm skin beneath the crisp cotton.

"How ‘bout you cover me first, then we can worry about other stuff," the teen murmured, nibbling at Jordan’s neck before finding himself pushed up the garage wall and kissed until he was light-headed from lack of oxygen.

Jordan kissed him hungrily, his tongue sweeping the interior of the younger man’s mouth, tasting him again and finding him just as delicious as he’d remembered. He stripped Jon of his shirt and t-shirt, managing not to rip them, then dragged himself back. "Inside," he gasped.

"I have a perfectly good, comfortable, king-size bed inside. I’ll be damned if I’m going to take you on the concrete floor of the garage. Move!" He swatted at Jon’s ass to get him moving.

Jumping at the stinging swat, Jon dashed through the connecting door, then looked around, uncertain of where to go next. "Move where? It’s your place; I don’t know where anything is!" he exclaimed, torn between wanting to get a look at his lover’s house and wanting to climb all over Jordan.

"And concrete would have been bad. Mom and Dad would have seen the scrapes and wondered what happened to me—and no way could I have told them, ‘Oh, Jordan grabbed me and fucked me in his garage,’ even if it does sound fun." He giggled and darted into the living room, just ahead of another smack at his ass.

Jordan followed, laughing. "Upstairs, the door at the end of the hall," he called, enjoying the view of Jon’s ass. As he chased the giggling teen, he began shedding his clothes, indifferent to the fate of the expensive suit and fine cotton shirt just then. The only thing he was interested in was busily shedding a pair of baggy pair of shorts on the staircase and running down the hall ahead of him.

Kicking off his shoes as he went, Jordan sprinted down the hall, catching up with Jon just as he’d opened the door and throwing him to the bed, then diving on beside him.

Breathless from laughter, Jon grabbed the older man, pulling Jordan on top of him, shoving his tongue in his lover’s mouth, all hunger and no finesse at all to his actions. He squirmed under Jordan’s solid bulk, his hands kneading at the hard planes of the other man’s back, wanting more, wanting that incredible possession he’d felt on Saturday.

"Feel so good," he moaned, trailing his lips down Jordan’s neck to nibble at his ear. "Been thinking about you all week. You wouldn’t believe how many loads of laundry I’ve had to do to keep Mom from wondering what was wrong with me."

"Probably about as many as I have," Jordan admitted, moving on top of Jon sensually. "I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, wanting you. I almost called you so many times, but I really couldn’t see explaining to your parents why I wanted to talk to you... or having them or one of your brothers pick up the phone while we were—talking." Tired of talking, he tangled his fingers in Jon’s hair, tugging his face up so he could kiss him again, his hard cock gliding between the younger man’s thighs, rubbing against his own cock and balls.

Jon squirmed in delight under Jordan’s weight, his legs winding around the other man’s waist so he could hump up against him. "I need to get a cell phone," he grumbled, nipping at Jordan’s lower lip then licking the spot. "But first I need you in me."

Putting that idea away for later consideration—after all, he could easily afford to get Jon a cell phone—Jordan agreed with the teen’s plan. "In you sounds very good. And I think you’ll appreciate the benefits of lube," he teased, stretching over to the table where he’d already laid out lube and condoms. "And a few other things."

He shifted to one side so he could roll Jon onto his belly, then licked along the cleft of his young lover’s buttocks. Reaching the tight ring of muscle, he flicked his tongue over it, then pressed the tip against the opening, teasing the sensitive area.

"Like whaaaa!" Jon’s question escalated to a near shout, and he rocked forward, banging his head on the headboard, wincing but more interested in the feeling of Jordan’s tongue sliding over his ass. "Jesus fuck, that feels good!" He writhed, fingers clenching in the sheets as he pushed back toward Jordan, whimpering more when the cool air rushed over his damp skin.

Jordan blew lightly on the moistened flesh, delighting in the full body shiver that produced. "It’s supposed to, baby," he chuckled, returning his attention to fucking the younger man with his tongue. He petted Jon’s back and hips as he did, staying away from his groin so as not to distract him from the sensations in his ass.

"Wanna try it on you later..." That said, Jon gave up trying to talk and rested his head against the pillow, raising his hips higher, whimpering in delight and frustration, loving what Jordan was doing to him but wanting more.

"Jordan, please," he gasped, flailing back with one hand to touch the older man, needing some contact with him. "Want to see you, didn’t get to last time."

Equally eager to see Jon and watch his reactions, Jordan eased him back over to face him, unable to resist kissing him again. "So gorgeous," he whispered, nibbling along his jaw and down his throat, having to remind himself again and again that he couldn’t mark his lover. He picked up the container of lube that he’d dropped on the pillows, squeezing some out onto his fingers. After rubbing them together to warm the slick gel, he slowly stroked down Jon’s erection, over his balls and the hypersensitive skin behind, all the way down to the wet, slightly loosened anus.

"I’ve been thinking of this since Sunday," he whispered, suckling on a nipple as he slowly worked a single finger inside him.

Sighing sensually, his body shifting from side to side on the sheets, Jon nodded absently, all his attention still on what Jordan was doing to him. Raising a hand that felt like it weighed a ton, Jon threaded his fingers through the older man’s hair, arching his back to press his chest closer to Jordan’s mouth.

"Been thinking it since I walked out of that washroom," he moaned, spreading his legs farther, the slight pressure of Jordan’s finger in him eased by the slick lube. "Going to be thinking of it until next time too."

Snickering, Jordan raised his head to grin at him. "I’d hate to imagine the essays you’re going to be turning in, in the future then." Seeing Jon accepting his finger easily, the older man added another, first knotting them then scissoring them to stretch him. He waited until Jon was riding his hand to add another finger, wanting there to be no pain this time.

He handed the rubber to the teenager. "Put it on me," he ordered huskily, passion-darkened eyes watching his every expression.

Licking his lips hungrily, Jon sat up enough to take the rubber, holding it in one hand while he ran the other one down Jordan’s chest to his erection. Glancing up to meet the older man’s eyes, he closed his fingers over Jordan’s cock, trailing them from head to root, then down over his balls, almost purring at the feel of the flesh beneath his palm.

The slight hitch in Jordan’s breathing accompanied by the crooking of the fingers still in him made Jon gasp, and he grinned, panting before kissing Jordan, fumbling for a moment before rolling the condom down over his lover’s erection. "Now?" he asked, lying back against the pillows, sprawled out and hungry for more.

"Now," Jordan agreed, his fingers pulling out of the young man only to be replaced by something thicker and harder. "Oh God!" he groaned, feeling the tight heat close around him again. And this time he was staring into Jon’s eyes, seeing his reactions, feeling him clamp down around him. He kissed the teen suddenly to hold back words that wanted to spill out, words that he wasn’t ready to say or Jon ready to hear, words he didn’t want to think about.

"Gonna show you how good it is," he rasped, "gonna make you scream with pleasure."

"Thought it was p-pretty good before," Jon gasped, catching his legs behind the knees to pull them further back and let Jordan slide that much deeper into him. "But this is..." Being able to look into the other man’s eyes while they were connected like this was almost too much for the teenager to take, and he shuddered, on the verge of coming just from that alone.

Jordan began to move, and Jon rocked along with him, wanting to make his lover feel as good as he did. His cock rubbed against both their bellies, and Jon shifted, managing to let go of one leg and dig his fingers into Jordan’s back, urging him on.

Jordan was fighting not to lose himself completely, loving the sensations racing through him and wanting more and more. But he had to remember that this was new to Jon, that he could hurt him... He stared into Jon’s eyes, seeing everything thing that the younger man was feeling, and he groaned, covering Jon’s mouth with his own.

"Going to be even better," he gasped out. "So good, so deep, can play for hours." Unable to resist the bruised, moist, parted lips, he kissed Jon again, his tongue mimicking the thrusts of his lower body.

"Sure you can keep it up that long?" Jon tried to tease, though it came out as more of a gasp. "I know I can recover fast, but you—ahh!" His voice trailed away to a drawn out moan when Jordan hit his prostate, then his lips were on the older man’s again, kissing him hungrily as they moved together, his arms and legs wound as tightly as possible around Jordan.

Jordan chuckled into Jon’s mouth, his body shaking with his restrained laughter, making both men moan. "Experience will win out every time," he said in a silky purr. "God, I love this, love you, so good..." He moved his hips slightly, just enough to tease them, his tongue lapping at the younger man’s throat.

"Uh-huh," Jon moaned, his spine arching so that his back bowed off the bed, his weight for the moment on his hips and the back of his head. Jordan was driving him crazy with the tiny movements, and he whimpered, squirming and tightening his body down around the older man’s cock in an effort to get him to do more. God, he loved this too, Jordan was so damn good and felt so good, and Jon knew there was something else that he maybe should be thinking about, but at that moment all he could do was feel.

"Yes, just like that, so perfect..." Jordan murmured praise, petting and stroking his lover, happy to have him in his arms again. He rolled to his back, holding Jon over him, his knees bent to support the young man’s back. "Your turn, baby, do whatever you want," he invited, his hands now free to explore more of Jon’s body.

Momentarily disoriented by the change in positions and the feel of Jordan’s cock shifting inside of him, Jon didn’t move at first. The feeling of Jordan’s hands gliding over his chest and legs, lightly rubbing his erection and down over his balls, galvanized him into action however. Resting his hands on Jordan’s chest, feeling the crisp hair under his fingertips and the crinkled mounds of the older man’s nipples, Jon looked down into his lover’s eyes, leaning in for a kiss before beginning to move experimentally, raising himself up on his knees, then sinking back down, smiling slightly at the exquisite feeling and the sight of Jordan’s eyes going half-closed.

"I’ll never get enough of seeing you like this," Jordan groaned out between panting breaths. "So beautiful, so demanding," he added with a laugh when Jon moved a little harder, taking him a bit more roughly, experimenting with the different sensations. Smiling up into the teenager’s eyes, he heaved himself upward so Jon was now sitting in his lap, his erection once again pressed between their bodies and Jordan’s hands cupping his buttocks. "God! You’re incredible."

"Guess - guess you bring that out in me—fuuccckkk..." Caught between the solid wall of Jordan’s chest and the grasp of his hands, Jon couldn’t move other than frustrated writhing that rubbed his cock against Jordan’s belly, leaving wet streaks of pre-come on the warm, tanned skin.

"Jordan, gonna—ah!" Throwing his head back, Jon felt his whole body tighten as he came, warm rivulets spurting onto Jordan’s stomach then sliding down to coat both of them as he continued to move as much as possible, wanting to feel Jordan come too.

Smiling painfully as he held back a little longer, Jordan reached between them to trail a finger through the cooling puddles of semen and raised it to his lips, sucking the digit clean under Jon’s fascinated gaze. "Delicious," he avowed, his tongue flicking out and over Jon’s lips. "Just like you."

Staring into his lover’s eyes, Jordan came, his body tensing and arching beneath Jon’s weight as his seed filled the young man. As he relaxed, the last aftershocks of pleasure still running through him, he curled his arms more tightly around Jon, holding him close, enjoying their closeness. "You really are amazing, baby."

Feeling almost boneless both with his own pleasure and the sight of Jordan’s expression when he came, Jon leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and nuzzling the skin there, licking lazily and tasting salt. "What’s with this baby thing?" he murmured. "You say that to all the cute young things you bring home?"

"I’ve been calling you that since the first time, _baby_ ," Jordan laughed. "I must have done a really good job if you didn’t notice." Sobering, he added, "And you are a baby, Jon. But somehow, I don’t seem to care. I like having you here. I missed you the last few days," he admitted, finally lying back and slipping out of the teenager, whom he pulled down on top of him after disposing of the used condom.

Jon shifted enough to get comfortable again, folding his arms on Jordan’s chest and looking down at him. "You are a little distracting, especially when you’re in me," he chuckled, before sobering slightly. "And I’m _not_ a freaking baby, understand? No more than you’re an old man, and even if you were, I wouldn’t care. You - I thought about you. A lot. Even when I wasn’t in bed alone." He smiled again at the last and kissed Jordan.

"I’m glad to hear it." Jordan stared at him almost nervously, then decided to take his courage in both hands and go for it. "I... I think I’m falling in love with you, Jon," he said quietly, looking away. He wasn’t sure what he wanted Jon to say, how he expected him to react. The other man was so young, had so much to experience, but Jordan found himself selfishly wanting to keep him for himself.

Dark eyes widened, then Jon blinked as if trying to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. "But - but how? I mean this is great, you’re great, but... man!" A foolish grin tugged at the corners of Jon’s lips, then vanished when he saw the seriousness of Jordan’s expression.

"I don’t know what you want me to say." He licked his lower lip, suddenly feeling nervous and self-conscious. "I like you a lot, more then a lot, Jordan, I just... Want to know you more? And for me to know me more?"

Jordan stopped him with a gentle finger against his lips. "Shh. I know. I’m not planning to kidnap you and lock you up in the basement to be my sex slave," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. "I just... needed to say it once.

"Sooooo... how about we go find something to eat so we can play some more without fainting from exhaustion?"

"I liked it." Jon ducked his head, then looked up at Jordan from underneath his eyelashes. "That you said it, not the locked up in the basement part."

He kissed Jordan again at that, licking the inside of his mouth and sighing at the taste, then rolled off the older man to lie face up on the bed. "Unless you have a piano down there maybe. And food is a really good idea. I need to call my folks too so they don’t worry."

The executive had to laugh. "You know, I thought I was long past needing to deal with curfews," he said, shaking his head. "Come on, food and phone call. You can call while I start dinner." He stood up, then lightly slapped Jon’s ass to get him moving. "Come on, up, boy."

Jon grumbled and stretched, wincing the tiniest bit as his muscles pulled, then got up out of bed. « Ha ha ha. So, whatcha making anyway?" Looking around, Jon wondered where his shorts had gotten to, then chuckled when he remembered pulling them off on the stairs on the way up here. "And do I need to put anything on?"

"Well, if you’re asking _me_ ," Jordan leered, "I happen to like the view." He pulled Jon to him for a quick kiss, then stepped back before they got distracted again. "But if you do want to wear something, you can help yourself to some of my stuff," he suggested, nodding toward the dresser. Comfortable in his skin, he strolled naked toward the bedroom door, leaving it up to Jon whether he put anything on.

"I made some lasagna the other night, so I’ll just heat it up and make some garlic bread to go with. Do you like red wine?" he asked over his shoulder, starting down the stairs.

"Not as much as beer, but it’s okay," Jon called back, trotting to the doorway to watch the truly fine sight of Jordan’s ass flexing as he walked down the stairs. "The rest sounds great though. God, I’m starving!"

After rummaging around in the drawers and finding a pair of jersey shorts, Jon pulled them on and stood, only to have them slide halfway down his butt, cling there for a second, then hit the floor. Giggling half-hysterically, he gave up and just grabbed his own clothes as he walked downstairs, tugging on the baggy shorts before wandering around, following the sounds of pans banging together into the kitchen.

He spotted a portable phone and carried it into the other room to call home. The conversation with his mother was mercifully brief, and Jon hung up, feeling vaguely guilty about lying but not bad enough to leave, not now. "Everything’s cool," he called, heading back into the kitchen and hopping up on a counter to watch Jordan work. "Need any help?"

"Sure. You can do the garlic bread. The spread is done, so all you have to do is split the loaf and pour the garlic topping on, then pop it under the broiler for a moment. And you can open the wine for me." He glanced over. "There’s beer in the fridge if you prefer. Just one though," he warned.

Jordan eyed the shorts. "Not quite ready to stroll around naked, huh?" He shook his head. "Pity. But the view is still very nice," he added lasciviously. "I know what _I_ want for dessert."

"Okay, _Dad_ ," Jon grumbled, hopping down off the counter and moving up behind Jordan to hug him to show that he really hadn’t taken offense at the ‘just one’ comment. "And maybe I just don’t want to burn anything off is all."

He let go at that and fixed the bread, getting it under the broiler without doing damage to his fingers, then grabbed the wine. "Corkscrew is..." he asked, trailing off and looking around the immaculate kitchen.

"Second drawer," Jordan directed, gesturing vaguely in the general direction of the drawers. "And not burning things off is good," he added, proving that he had been paying attention after all. "I prefer to heat those things in other ways." He came up behind Jon, fitting himself to the younger man’s back. "I like my dessert hot and a la mode," he whispered an instant before he nibbled on the teenager’s earlobe.

It was such a tiny thing, but it made Jon’s knees weak, and he almost dropped the bottle of wine when his fingers went nerveless as he sagged back against Jordan. "Dessert before dinner?" he suggested, turning his head to look back at the older man a half-teasing, half-hopeful smile on his face.

Jordan glanced over at the double oven and reached out to switch the broiler off and turn the heat on the oven down. "I think dinner has just been delayed," he breathed, blowing lightly on the damp earlobe he’d just been nibbling. "Any ideas on how we can fill the time?"

Jon managed to turn around in the circle of Jordan’s arms, feeling the counter hit him in the small of his back and the older man pressed up against the full length of his front. "Yeah," he murmured, running his hands over Jordan’s shoulders and down his arms. "Lots of ideas. I want to taste you, Jordan. Want to suck on you until you come, want to feel it, smell it."

When Jordan caught his breath again, he replied, "Well, I did say I’d make you dinner, so you can have any appetizer you want. Knock yourself out," he said, trying to look like he was making a sacrifice rather than as eager as he really was.

Jon grinned at that and twisted them around so that Jordan was the one leaning against the counter. "Would rather knock you out or make you pass out at any rate," he murmured, dropping to his knees in front of his lover, his tongue trailing a wet path down the center of the older man’s chest.

Rubbing his cheek against Jordan’s still-soft cock, Jon mouthed the silky flesh, taking delicate, cat-like laps at it from crown to root then down over the other man’s balls. Raising dreamy eyes, he looked up at Jordan, feeling his heart contract painfully at the gentle expression on the other man’s face. "Taste so good," Jon sighed, punctuating the words with broad laps of his tongue over the growing erection in front of him. "Like you but more so."

Jordan smiled faintly, raising a hand to rest it against the young man’s soft hair. "Glad you approve, baby, since there’s not much I can do to change it." He groaned softly as Jon’s attentions had his cock stirring again, much sooner than he would have believed possible.

"That mouth of yours is magic," he gasped. "Can’t get enough of it, of you." He stroked whatever part of Jon he could reach, wanting to share a tiny bit of the pleasure the teen was giving him.

Faintly embarrassed by the praise, Jon flushed, but continued licking at Jordan’s cock, pausing to suckle at the flared head, his hands rubbing the outside of Jordan’s thighs. He could feel the older man’s hands on his head, in his hair, on his shoulders, and groaned low in his throat with pleasure, the sound turning into a purr when he felt Jordan’s reaction.

Eyes falling half-shut as Jon aroused him even more than before, Jordan bit his lip and arched away from the counter, trying to get deeper inside the moist haven of his mouth. "God, yes, so good, baby," he groaned. "Oh God, don’t ever stop, love you, yes, please..." He babbled praise and pleas, his fingers flexing against Jon’s shoulders.

The raw need in Jordan’s voice made Jon shudder and he re-doubled his efforts, now swallowing as much of the other man’s length as possible. The hard tiles of the kitchen floor dug into his knees, but Jon didn’t notice; all he was aware of was the man in front of him, the feel of his skin and the taste of his cock.

He wanted to feel Jordan come, to taste his semen when it gouted down his throat, and he wanted it now. Sliding one hand up to cup and roll Jordan’s balls between his long fingers, Jon sucked harder, trailing his tongue over and around Jordan’s cock, getting faint tastes of pre-come and wanting more. His knees started to buckle, so Jordan braced himself against the counter, almost whimpering with the pleasure now. He could feel the slight burn of Jon’s stubble against the sensitive skin of his balls when the younger man took him all the way in, contrasting with the pleasure of his fingers. "Oh God, stop, baby, you’re going to make me come," he moaned, his fingers curling into Jon’s hair, trying to tug him away but unwilling to pull hard.

Jon was so intent on Jordan’s taste that it took him a moment to realize that Jordan was trying to get him to stop. Rocking back a bit, he let Jordan’s erection slip from between his lips and frowned up at the older man, his fingers still rubbing over the other man’s length.

"I want to make you come, Jordan. Didn’t you like it? I thought I knew..."

"Oh, sweetheart, I do. Believe me, I _do_." Jordan ran a thumb over Jon’s swollen lips. "I just didn’t know if you wanted to... I’d love to see and feel you suck me dry, baby. I’d never be able to decide which I love best, that gorgeous ass or this beautiful mouth." He bent down to kiss Jon hungrily, then straightened up again, his hands now clutching the counter at his sides. "I’m all yours, lover."

Jon sucked in a breath at that, then smiled hungrily. "I like the sound of that. And as far as deciding what you love best, guess you’ll just have to keep trying them both until you can make up your mind."

Rubbing his cheek against the firm planes of Jordan’s stomach, Jon licked at his lover’s belly button, then dove back in, suckling hungrily at the older man, loving his low groans and breathy murmurs.

Jordan’s fingers flexed on the edge of the counter as he fought not to grab hold of Jon and yank his mouth down so he could drive as far into his mouth as humanly possible. "Fuck, Jon, finish me or I’m going to lose my mind!" he rasped, his hips rising and falling in time with Jon’s movements, his cock moving in and out of the grasping suction of the teenager’s mouth. Fierce grey-blue eyes fixed on the hungry teen, demanding more.

Feeling a huge rush of power that he was the one who brought that tone to Jordan’s voice, Jon gave the blowjob everything he had. His lips molded around the firm column of Jordan’s cock, his cheeks hollowed to create suction, and his tongue lashed every bit of flesh he could.

He could feel the tension increasing in Jordan’s body and slid a hand behind Jordan’s balls, rubbing at the thin skin behind them before teasing the tight portal even farther back.

"Christ!" Jordan’s hips jerked forward to push his cock deeper into his lover’s mouth, then back to try to force that teasing finger inside himself. He groaned throatily, his hips helplessly driving back and forth, his fingers once again buried in the thick silk of Jon’s hair. "God, please, baby," he begged, his body tightening as his climax drew nearer, held just out of reach as Jon pleasured him but kept him on the edge.

One hand clenching on Jordan’s hip, the other busy pushing a finger into the older man’s body, Jon suckled hungrily. He was so turned on he ached, but all he could concentrate on was Jordan’s pleasure; right now his own was secondary.

Feeling Jon’s finger slide inside him tipped Jordan over the knife-edge of pleasure he was teetering on, and he wailed his lover’s name as he came, gouts of hot semen spurting into the teenager’s mouth. His body convulsed, only his grip on the counter and Jon’s grasp holding him up.

Jon swallowed all he could, then surged up Jordan’s body, kissing the older man hungrily as he ground against him. It only took a second, then he was coming too, his seed pumping between their bodies, his hands digging into Jordan’s back and ass as he shook.

"Jordan," Jon gasped, once he could talk. "Fuck, Jordan..." He managed to straighten up a bit and smile dopily at his lover before kissing him again, wondering if it would be okay to collapse onto the floor at Jordan’s feet and purr like a cat.

Jordan pulled him closer, arms tight around him, and kissed him hungrily. "God, Jon, that was amazing," he gasped, moving to the table and sinking into one of the chairs, Jon in his lap. "Mmmmm, I like having you here," he murmured as he petted the young man. One hand trailed through the rivulets of semen on Jon’s belly, and he raised it to his mouth, sucking the fingers clean. "Delicious."

Jon chuckled a little at that, squirming when Jordan’s fingers tickled his stomach. "You just like that fact that I’m seventeen and horny as all hell," he murmured, nuzzling Jordan’s ear and sighing happily.

"Hungry as hell too," he added with a grin before sitting up when he heard a scratching at the back door. "Is—are you expecting someone?"

Jordan grinned. "Not exactly. I hope you’re not afraid of dogs?" He waited until Jon shook his head before standing up, setting Jon on the chair, and going to open the door. "Say hi to Alix," he laughed as the husky bounded over to the young man, smelling her human on him.

Laughing, Jon slid out of the chair to the floor, trying to protect the damp fabric at his crotch because it was there that the dog seemed determined to stick her nose. "She’s great!" he said, rubbing her head and ears, then giggling when the husky started licking his face.

"I think she likes you too," Jordan laughed, watching them. "I always knew she had excellent taste." Deciding it looked like fun, he slid down to the floor as well, which sent the dog into a near frenzy as she tried to lick both their faces simultaneously. She eventually calmed down and settled at their side, watching them inquisitively.

Jordan leaned over to kiss Jon lightly, then rose to his feet again, getting the dinner preparations back underway. "Almost time for the main course, I think." He glanced down at his lover, grinning wickedly.

One hand buried in Alix’s thick fur, Jon grinned up at Jordan, quite content to stay where he was. "Think we’ll actually get to eat it this time?" he asked, trying not to snicker at their definitely over-active libidos.

Jordan had to laugh. "I think we have to, or despite our best intentions and efforts, they’ll eventually break in here to find our desiccated corpses locked together, dead from lack of nutrition and overexertion."

In a few minutes, the final steps had been completed, and dinner was on the table, the two men wolfing it down while teasing each other.

Once they were done eating, Jon leaned back in the chair, groaning happily as he rubbed his full stomach. "God, that was good. I don’t think I can move, but I will to do the dishes. You cooked, I’ll clean."

"Aren’t you glad I have a dishwasher then?" Jordan pointed out dryly. "But that’s okay, baby, I don’t love you for your domestic skills. And just out of curiosity, exactly how much did you give Alix?" He looked unimpressed by the younger man’s expression of innocence.

"I can wash dishes," Jon protested before giving a sheepish grin and glancing down at the husky lying beside his chair. "And just a few pieces of bread, I don’t think she’ll blow up or anything."

"You held out on the lasagna? I’m surprised she didn’t bite you; she loves it," Jordan chuckled, then laughed harder at the sheepish look he got in response. "Ah, so it was bread _and_ some lasagna, hmm? Don’t worry about it, baby; she eats more of my food than her own, and it hasn’t hurt her yet."

He stood up, groaning slightly, and began to gather the dishes. "After eating all that, I’m going to need to work it off once it settles some. Got any ideas how I might be able to do that?"

Jon bounded to his feet as well, quickly stacking up the plates and glasses and managing to get them to the sink before Jordan had gathered more than his silverware. He turned on the water and began rinsing the leftover food from the plates, and grinned over his shoulder at the older man. "I dunno, we could go for a run or a swim or something..." he teased. "Or you could fuck me blind once we recover enough to get it up again."

"Gee, Monty, I choose door number three." Seeing Jon’s blank look, Jordan sighed. "Let’s Make a Deal? Never mind, suddenly I feel old. Why don’t you come over here and remind me that I’m not?" He sprawled comfortably in his chair, legs outstretched, and leered at the teenager.

Jon snickered even as he shut off the water, stacked the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and dried his hands. "Maybe we should find you a more comfortable chair to sit in if we’re gonna do that? I don’t want to you get sore or anything."

"Brat," Jordan replied calmly. "Come to think of it though, the recliner in the den has possibilities. I can just picture you there, sitting on my lap, facing me, legs spread over the arms of the chair, open to me while I play with you. Mmm, yes, definite possibilities."

"You’re evil," Jon chuckled. "I like that in a man."

"As far as I’ve seen, it’s more that you like that man in you, but that works for me." Jordan waited patiently until Jon came within reach, then a long arm reached out to tumble the teenager onto his lap.

"Much better," he said smugly an instant before his mouth covered Jon’s.

"Ha ha," Jon muttered against Jordan’s mouth before biting his lower lip. "Good thing you didn’t go into comedy."

"Naww, business is my thing... at least I thought so before I met you. Now I think you’re my thing." Jordan nipped at his lip in turn, then licked the moist surface of his lips, seeking entrance.

"Thing?" Jon’s tone was incredulous. "I’m not a thing!"

"Geez, give the man a compliment and he quibbles over word choice! Fine, you’re not a thing. I think I already knew that, you nut." Jordan peered at him quizzically. "Should I take that to mean that you’ve lost interest in playing in the chair?"

"No, the chair works, especially since we’re both here."

"Mmm, I love practicality in a man. Especially when it works to our mutual pleasure." Jordan’s fingers were busy undressing his lover, eager to touch bare skin again.

Once his shorts were off again, Jon wriggled as close to Jordan’s body as possible and ran his hands down the older man’s chest. "So let’s get practical and do something."

Jordan reached down for the lube and condoms he’d placed within easy reach earlier and coated his fingers thickly to prepare Jon. "I’m working on it, baby, or hadn’t you noticed?" he asked as he pressed a finger inside the younger man.

"Oh yeah," Jon murmured, resting his hands on Jordan’s shoulders and letting his head fall back as he felt himself filled. "I’m noticing something all right."

"Oh good. I’d hate to think I had to try harder." Jordan watched him, the expression on Jon’s face nearly enough to make him come by itself. "God, you’re incredible," he breathed, scraping his teeth over a nipple. "And taste good too."

"I think your dog thinks so too," Jon chuckled, squirming when Alix licked his leg.

Jordan started to laugh, his hands tightening on Jon’s waist to keep him from toppling over. "Scram, Alix," he ordered, trying to be stern. "People time now."

The husky stared at him as if wondering who he was trying to kid before she turned and curled up beneath the window, ignoring them.

"Gonna have to take her for a walk later," Jordan said, a small part of his mind wondering why he was talking about this _now_. "After _our_ exercise." He reluctantly took one hand off Jon’s body long enough to roll the condom onto himself. After that it only took a moment to shift Jon over him and press into him, groaning as the young man slid down onto him.

"Mmmhmm," Jon murmured, rocking in Jordan’s lap and shuddering at the sensations.

Jordan matched his rhythm, the hunger caused by the days of abstinence and anticipation hard to sate. "Missed you," he mumbled around the skin he was biting on Jon’s throat, reminding himself yet again not to mark the teenager.

"Same here." Jon threaded his fingers through Jordan’s dark hair and pulled him in for another kiss. "Wish I had a car... could get out here whenever I wanted then."

Jordan nodded, meeting and returning the kiss. "That’d be nice, but we’ll just have to make do with the time we get. It’s probably better—we’d distract each other too much otherwise. You still have lessons, and I have work." He didn’t know how he was carrying on a coherent conversation, but it wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel the rush of sensation rising along his spine, and he started to thrust harder into Jon.

Jon nodded, leaning back and sliding deeper into Jordan’s lap, crying out as the older man’s cock rubbed at his prostate.

"Oh God, baby!" Jordan grasped Jon’s hips hard enough to bruise and pulled him down to meet his next forceful thrusts. He cried out as he came, finally satiated. A moment later he realized he’d left Jon hanging, and he curled a fist around the rigid cock, determined to give him the same pleasure.

Whimpering in almost pained pleasure, Jon orgasmed, his climax nearly dry. Once he’d stopped spasming, he collapsed against Jordan’s shoulder, drained of all energy. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too, Jon," Jordan replied, petting him lazily. "I can’t believe how fast this is all happening," he said, amused disbelief clearly audible in his voice. "I mean, this is only the second time we’ve seen each other. But already I don’t want to let you go." He stroked a hand over Jon’s hair. "At least we still have a few more hours. When we can move again, want to take Alix to the park? There’s one not far, and I throw a mean Frisbee."

Jon mumbled something unintelligible and sighed before slithering out of Jordan’s lap when his legs began to cramp. "Sure, if it means I get to see you in shorts."

"I think I can manage that. I’ll even pull out my favorite old cut-offs, the ones that are worn nearly through," Jordan promised. "And just so you know, Alix shows no mercy when it comes to Frisbee. She will tackle you for it." He stood up as well and stretched, comfortable in his nudity.

"Great... more bruises to explain away," Jon chuckled, getting up from the floor and making a face at his sticky skin. "Think I need a shower first though."

"I think we both do." Jon scratched his belly, dried semen flaking away. "Unless we really want people to think we’re a walking advertisement for a sex club."

Jon shook his head and grinned, catching Jordan’s hand as they started to walk back upstairs. "No thanks, if they thought that, they’d arrest me."

"A shower it is then." Jordan glanced over at Alix, but aside from raising her head for moment when they moved, she seemed perfectly content to continue napping. "And I can actually enjoy getting my hands on you without wanting more."

"At this point, even _I_ couldn’t get it up again, so no danger there."

"And seeing as I’m a good bit older than you, we can take it as given that I’m down for the count. But we’re not just about sex anyway, at least I don’t think we are. I want to get to know you more, to find out what you like, and do things together."

Jon’s smile changed to a much more youthful one, and he squeezed Jordan’s hand as they stepped into the shower. "I like that idea. Sort of like..." he paused, realizing what he was about to say sounded really stupid.

"Dating," Jordan finished for him with satisfaction. "That’s exactly what we’re doing, albeit secretly. That’s how people get to know each other, and I want to know everything about you." He reached past Jon with his free hand, the other still holding Jon’s, and picked up his sponge.

"Yeah, dating." Jon knew he was blushing a bit, but he couldn’t help it, and he sighed as Jordan washed him off. "We’re gonna be the cleanest people on the planet if we keep this up."

"As much as we keep getting dirty, I don’t think it’s a problem," Jordan chuckled. "But maybe we can try something as radical as spending the next couple of hours together without sex?" he suggested, grinning. Not that they had any chance of doing anything else after the number of times they’d jumped each other already that evening.

"I think anything else is a physical impossibility." Jon took the sponge from Jordan and used it on him, finally stepping away to let the water rinse them both off.

"Exactly why I suggested it," Jordan admitted with a wry grin. "But now that we have the edge off, we can relax and actually get to know each other better." He cupped Jon’s face in the palm of one hand and brushed a tender kiss over his lips.

"Oh man," Jon groaned, recalling what had happened in the kitchen. "My shorts are shot."

"I have a pair with drawstrings. You can borrow those," Jordan offered. "I don’t think nudity would go over well, either in the park or when you get home."

"Only if I wanted to go to jail or get grounded for the rest of my life."

"Shorts are definitely better than either of those options." Jordan turned the water off and handed Jon a towel before starting to dry off. "Unless we could manage to get you grounded _here_ , of course, but I don’t see that happening."

"Well, we could call it a work-study program," Jon deadpanned, taking the shorts Jordan offered and pulling them on, laughing to himself at how tight he had to pull the drawstring to keep them up.

Jordan snickered as he watched out the corner of his eye while getting into his own shorts. "You’d better sneak a few things over here so you can change when you need to. My clothes are definitely not you."

Jon resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the older man. "So I haven’t finished filling out yet. Give me time, I’ll get there!"

Jordan nodded solemnly. "And I’ll very politely ignore the fact that you look like a kid playing dress-up in his dad’s clothes." He couldn’t prevent his grin.

"That’s so disgusting I’m not even going to comment on it." Jon shook his head and went searching for his shirt.

"But you look really cute!" Jordan called after him, laughing. He pulled on an old, ratty, cutoff sweatshirt and went downstairs, whistling for Alix as he got her leash. Once it was securely clipped to her collar, he picked up the Frisbee.

"Jon, come on! Do I have to get a leash for you too?"

"NO!" Jon called back, hopping down the stairs, one shoe on and one off. "Just was trying to find my socks is all." He dropped to the floor to pull on his other sneaker and winced. "Okay, don’t do that again."

Jordan tried very hard not to look smug. "Yeah, sitting on hard surfaces is probably not going to be too comfortable for a while."

Getting to his feet again, Jon rubbed at his butt. "God, practice tomorrow is going to be a bitch. Wonder if I can play standing up? Glad I make coffee on my feet."

Jordan chuckled and reached for Jon’s hand, opening the door with the other, which held Alix’s leash. "Let’s go. I think we all can use the fresh air."

"Uhh, yeah," Jon answered, surprised by the offer, but not wanting to look shocked. "So, have you lived out here long?"

"About five years. I bought this place when I made vice-president. I’ve always lived in the Toronto area though. I like it here. I don’t think I’d like not being in or close to a big city. There’s always something to do. Though I have to admit I’d prefer to have some company."

Jon looked slightly skeptical, but grinned. "Are you telling me you lack for company?"

"I lack for the right company, someone who... fits."

"Fits emotionally?"

"Exactly. I’m not looking for perfection or anything, just someone who... makes me want to make _him_ smile."

"And hopefully who makes you want to smile too, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Know anyone who fits the bill?"

Jon grinned. "I might. I’ll have to see if he makes you smile."

Jordan smiled. "Nothing to worry about there." He pulled Jon closer, releasing his hand in order to slide his arm around his waist.

"Glad to hear it." Jon slid his arm around Jordan’s waist as well. "So, you’re from Toronto... where’d you go to university?"

"University of Toronto. Got my MBA there too. Along with several classes in French literature," he admitted. "I thought about being a teacher for a while, but it’s just not me. I like the challenge of business too much."

"Dad says you’re good at what you do," Jon offered. "He’s pinning all his business hopes on Charlie since I’m hopeless at it."

"Everybody’s different," Jordan shrugged. "I like music, but I couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket. I’m glad there are people like you to make it for me."

"Different strokes," Jon murmured. "And I’ll make music for you any time."

"I’ll hold you to that. I think I’d like listening to you play just for me. Sounds romantic."

Jon smiled. "I’d be glad to, we’ll just have to find a keyboard somewhere—don’t think we can do it at my folk’s house."

"Uh no. I’d rather live to hear the end of the song. Maybe we can pick one up sometime, and you can keep it here?" Jordan offered, smiling.

Jon chuckled. "It’s not like it’s a five dollar thing, Jordan."

"It’s not like I can’t afford it, Jon. And if we’re going to be together, you need to be able to practice." Jordan shrugged.

"You’re too good to be true, you know that, right?"

"Not even close. I’m just making sure you don’t kill me the first time I wake you up early."

Jon’s eyebrows rose. "Early?"

"Morning’s the best part of the day."

"How early?"

"Ever seen a sunrise over breakfast?"

"Umm, no. But I guess I’m going to be in the near future."

"Smart boy. I promise to make it worth your while." They reached the park, and Jordan let Alix off her leash, keeping an eye on her as he and Jon strolled along the path, once again hand in hand.

Jon smiled, watching the husky bound along beside them. "This is really nice, you know? Like a normal life."

"It is a normal life," Jordan shrugged. "Complicated slightly by our ages and your father working for me, but still normal." He let go of Jon’s hand to slide his arm around the teenager’s shoulders.

"Just minor little things," Jon sighed, leaning against Jordan’s side, ignoring the arch looks they got from people they passed.

"Well, you’ll grow out of the first issue, and we’ll just handle the second carefully. We’re not actually doing anything wrong."

"No, this is about the most right thing I’ve ever done in my life," Jon smiled, hugging Jordan. "And we’ll just deal with my folks when the time comes."


End file.
